


Woody

by akueria



Category: 100 Percent (Band)
Genre: Anal, Masturbation, Other, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akueria/pseuds/akueria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jonghwan is a cowboy voyeur cam boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woody

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goddddd. Uh this prompt came from my twitter friend who misread something as 'cowboy cam boy' so this happened.

Jonghwan adjusts the stetson on his head, then logs into his stream, turning on his camera. “Howdy y’all!” He grins seductively into the camera whilst tipping his stetson, before checking the stream of replies in the chat room. “What are y’all waiting on lil’ ole me to do?” Jonghwan says in his best Southern twang, moving a hand into the inside of his unbuttoned brown leather vest. Various replies rapidly pop up, but one stands out to Jonghwan. 

_‘Ride me like the stallion I am!’_ “Oh, you want me to ride you like a stallion, huh? Do I need to break you in?” He flicks his vest open and off his shoulder, lightly tracing his left nipple. Rapid replies of affirmation are appear on the screen “Well,” he says, licking his lips and lowering his head as he tips his hat down. “I suppose I haven’t ridden in a while.”

“Y’all…there’s a snake in my boot.” He says huskily as he looks into the camera. “There’s a snake in my jeans, too. Wanna see?” He winks before his empty hand moves down to cup his half hard erection in his jeans, squeezing lightly. Another burst of affirmative answers flood the chat room. Jonghwan palms himself eagerly before unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping his fly. He shuffles in his seat to pull his pants off, flinging them out of view with his legs.

Jonghwan drags his tongue across his palm, and then lightly grips his cock with his right hand and presses lightly on his cock head with the pad of his thumb. The light graze brings his cock further to hardness, and another swipe of his thumb brings it to full attention. He starts stroking languidly, staring straight into the webcam and biting his lip every once in a while. “This…is just the warm up exercise.” Jonghwan breathes huskily. He continues the motion of squeezing lightly and releasing for a few minutes before moving the camera to aim at a table next to his chair. A neat row of dildos and butt plugs stand at attention. “Now…which saddle should I ride with?” He asks the anonymous audience, reading the replies.   
_‘green butt plug’_  
‘pink dildo pls’   
‘ride that flesh colored one cowboy’

Jonghwan likes that reply. “Mm…I think I’ll go with this one.” He grabs the medium sized dildo, lubes it up, and suctions it to the wooden chair he was sitting on before. He positions his web cam to view the chair. He bends over, showing his already prepped asshole briefly. “I’m ready to ride.” Jonghwan says with a lustful lick of his lips as he faces the camera, moving to mount the dildo.

He hovers over the dildo, steadying it with one hand as he slowly mounted the sex toy with a breathy moan. Jonghwan slowly slides down on the dildo, closing his eyes and tilting his head back at the fullness. He bottoms out and grabs his cock again, thumbing the precum that has shown itself at the tip of his cockhead. He starts moving upwards on the dildo, sliding his hand on his dick upwards at the same time.

After a few slow paces, Jonghwan sets a galloping pace for himself, slamming back down onto the dildo, causing the wooden chair to creak with every motion. With every full slam down, a moan escapes from Jonghwan’s mouth. Jonghwan attempts to keep the same pace on his dick, but eventually abandons his dick as he is thrown closer to climax. The stetson on top of his head has become dislodged, barely holding onto the top of his head. One last slam onto the toy has Jonghwan letting out a loud moan as he hits his climax. His abandoned cock squirts cum onto his stomach and onto the edge of his vest. Jonghwan pants heavily, licking his lips and looking at the camera, only imagining the scene that his watchers are viewing. He gathers his breath again and dips his fingers into the semen on his stomach, before licking them slowly clean.

Jonghwan then throws the lopsided stetson on his head over his webcam before exiting the chat program. ‘Another satisfying stream.’ He thought, grinning tiredly.


End file.
